Zoisite Magic
Zoisite magic points are used to cast magic of Dark element. Dark is strong versus Light, Dark element is weak versus other monsters with the same element, such as the Beholder. Zoisite Gem Zoisite is a black gem that is sorted in the magic line in an order in where it is always after Diamond and before Ruby. It can be found in Tower II in which there is a probality of getting it on every Iron spot of that tower. It is also rumoured to have the highest probability on the last spot where the Basilisk is located. Special effect of Zoisite is the Stone Effect. *The likelihood of finding a Zoisite is the greatest of all gems because it can be found on every iron spot of Tower II, and there is plenty of them. That is also a reason why it is the cheapest gem of all. *Zoisite is considered to be very useful, because it is relatively easy to find and the effectiveness of Dark magic is comparable to other magic. Abilities *The Shadow Wand and the Dark Staff summon a shadow of arms in front of the player that hit any nearby enemy doing 10 damage up to 4 times. *Fossilizing Book casts smoke around the player fossilizing all nearby enemies for some time (unless they are immune). *Absorbing Wand summons a dark snake that does 40 Damage to each enemy hit by it restoring 4 health per enemy hit. *Hitting with the Stone Rod, Dark Staff, Petrifying Serpent Staff, or a Dark weapon has a 10% chance to turn the target into stone. *Wearing a Zoisite Bracelet or a Black-eyed Gauntlet (or using Dark Weapons) enables you to fight some monsters, as well as increasing damage done to Light enemies. See also: Stone Effect List of Charge Items *''Not all items can be synthesized or sold/bought in the Merchant Guild!''* Magical Weapons= *Dark Staff ( x 2 ) *Zoisite Staff ( X 1 ) *Absorbing Wand ( x 1 x 1 ) *Shadow Wand ( x 1 ) *Stone Rod ( x 1 ) *Feather Rain Book ( x 3 ) *Basilisk Book ( x 3 ) *Fossilizing Book ( x 1 ) |-|Necklaces= *Zoisite Necklace ( x 1 ) *Night Coat of Arms ( x 3 ) *Dark Coat of Arms ( x 9 ) *Roaring Necklace ( x 1 x 1 ) *Double Roaring Necklace ( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple Roaring Necklace ( x 4 x 4 ) *Dark Necklace ( x 1 x 1 ) *Double Dark Necklace ( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple Dark Necklace ( x 4 x 4 ) *Nighthawk Necklace ( x 1 x 1 ) *Double Nighthawk Necklace ( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple Nighthawk Necklace ( x 4 x 4 ) |-|Bracelets & Gauntlets= *Zoisite Bracelet ( x 1 ) *Black-eyed Gauntlet ( x 1 ) *Evil-eyed Gauntlet ( x 3 ) *Demon Bracelet ( x 1 x 1 ) *Double Demon Bracelet ( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple Demon Bracelet ( x 4 x 4 ) *Snake Bracelet ( x 1 x 1 ) *Double Snake Bracelet ( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple Snake Bracelet ( x 4 x 4 ) |-|Rings= *Zoisite Ring ( x 1 ) *Dark Ring ( x 3 ) *Jet Black Ring ( x 9 ) *Chaos Ring ( x 1 x 1 ) *Double Chaos Ring ( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple Chaos Ring ( x 4 x 4 ) *Incubus Ring ( x 1 x 1 ) *Double Incubus Ring ( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple Incubus Ring ( x 4 x 4 ) *Storm Ring ( x 1 x 1 ) *Double Storm Ring ( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple Storm Ring ( x 4 x 4 ) *Raven Ring ( x 1 x 1 ) *Double Raven Ring ( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple Raven Ring ( x 4 x 4 ) *Black Knight Ring ( x 1 x 1 ) *Double Black Knight Ring ( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple Black Knight Ring ( x 4 x 4 ) |-|Other Items= *Dark Armlet ( x 1 ) *Black Storm Buckle ( x 1 x 1 ) *Black Storm Double Buckle ( x 2 x 2 ) *Black Storm Triple Buckle ( x 4 x 4 ) Category:Magic